


155 Words:  The Shortest (Only?) Krycek/Bill, Jr. fic

by rummyjoe



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-01-30
Updated: 1999-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 19:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rummyjoe/pseuds/rummyjoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A continuation of Brandon Ray's hilarious "155 Words" series.<br/>Disclaimer:  I don't own 'em, but if I did, HOOBOY!</p>
            </blockquote>





	155 Words:  The Shortest (Only?) Krycek/Bill, Jr. fic

Krycek was in a harbor-front bar after finishing a job. He was sitting next to a Navy  
officer who was ranting about something. Alex heard him say the name "Mulder" and  
started to listen in.

"I wish he would just get away from my sister. She'd be better off without him."

"Hey," said Alex. "I think he should get rid of Scully, too." (He wanted Mulder for himself.)

The man introduced himself as Bill, Jr. They got to talking, coming up with a plot to  
separate the two partners. They got very drunk on tequila.

They shared a taxi, since they were both too drunk to drive.

In the dark taxi, the drunk men eyed each other.

"You're a damn good looking man," Bill, Jr. said.  
"You are too," Alex replied.

They kissed.

When they got back to Alex's motel, they went to his room and made hot rodent love.

Then they plotted some more.


End file.
